willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Table of Contents
The following is an index of the categories that make up this wiki. Places *Civilization - A place, building, etc. that exists within the confines of the Great Wall, excluding places in Willowdale. *Geography - A very large area (continent, ocean, etc.) *Landmarks - A point of interest, either natural or man-made, that exists west beyond the Great Wall. *Pathway - A distinct route, either by land or water, that crosses through regions. *Portal Site - A building or location that contains an arcane portal. *Regions - A distinct biome that exists west beyond the Great Wall. **Ashen Plains - A sooty wasteland. **Barbarian Highlands - A freezing tundra. **Bracken Valley - A forested mountain pass. **Dead Canyons - Dry, hot canyons. **Deepen Dale - A sparsely-forested mountain range. **Drunken Frith - A cold evergreen forest. **Everice - An arctic desert. **Farsang Fens - A bog. **Golden Fields - Temperate grasslands and farmland. **Great Cedar Forest - A temperate evergreen forest. **Hyrcanian Desert - A hot, sandy desert. **Lichfields - Ancient barren battlefields. **Mangrove Swamp - A salt marsh. **Montane Savannah - Open prairie. **Northern Badlands - Flat temperate badlands. **Open Steppe - Flat temperate grasslands. **Primeval Jungle - An old rainforest. **Ravenswood - An old-growth deciduous forest. **Red Forest - A tainted section of the Great Cedar Forest. **Rheic Shores - Sprawling ocean coastline. **Sawtooth Vale - A northern vale. **Southern Badlands - Dry, hot badlands. **Trollveggen - A mountain range. **Underdark - A series of underground tunnels and caves. **Western Rainforest - A rainforest with a malevolent aura. **Winterpeak Mountains - A snowy, rocky mountain range. **Witch Woods - A deciduous forest with an unnatural aura. **Wyrm's Teeth - A snowy, rocky mountain range. *Repeating - A series of structurally or functionally similar landmarks. *Shrines - A place of worship, containing a sanctified alter that allows one to recieve a god's blessing. *Unexplored - A location that has not been explored in depth by the Pathfinders. *Willowdale - A building or place that exists within the town of Willowdale. People, Animals and Monsters *Affiliation - Information pertaining to known organizations as well as the basis and benefits of their favour. *Archmage - An exceptionally powerful wizard or other arcane magic-user. *Civilization - Someone who has a confirmed permanent address within the walled boundaries of Laurasia, excluding Willowdale. *Companion - A creature who serves a Pathfinder as a function of a class feature. *Creature - Any race or tribe, or any unique sort of non-humanoid. *Deceased - Anyone who is currently dead. *Hireling - Someone who can be hired in the short-term to assist on specific missions. *Follower - Someone who directly serves a Pathfinder with the Leadership feat, or is otherwise a player-controlled minor character. *Mount - A creature that the Pathfinders can ride. *NPC - A person who is consistently controlled by the DM. *Pet - An animal that is kept by a Pathfinder. *Player Character - A person who is currently controlled by a player (a Pathfinder). *Retired - A Pathfinder that is no longer actively adventuring, or is otherwise not being player-controlled. *Villain - A person or monster that has declared open hostility to the Pathfinders. *Willowdale - A person who permanently lives within the town of Willowdale, and leaves very infrequently. History, Myths and Legend *Civilization - A myth, legend or cultural trapping that has been carried down through the Laurasian society. *Deity - A god or spiritual being, or a religious group. *Expedition Log - A collection of the Pathfinder's journeys, sorted by date. *History - A past event or person that influenced the present. *Twin Gods - A special category linking two related gods. Extra *Backstory - Short stories and character profiles regarding people and places from the Pathfinders' pasts which are otherwise unrelated to the current events and locales. Also home to general setting-based fiction. *Blog posts - Blog posts. Yup. *Humour - Here there be silliness. *Loot - Items and accolades collected by the Pathfinders. *Quests - Ongoing and completed quests for the Pathfinders to deal with. *Reflection - Short stories regarding events that take place during the campaign, usually from an individual's perspective. *Style Series - A sub-set of blogs relating to the style of the wiki. *Top 10 Lists - Different top 10 lists. Go vote! *Treasure and Services - Discussion relating to the dispensation of items and information.